Gunner
Appearance Height: 6'4 Weight: 220 Hair: Long, light color almost grey Eyes: Nearly black Skin: Middling tan Body type: Muscular and lean Gunner wears a Shihakusho. To mark him as a member of his family he’s attached a small pauldron (that provides no defensive bonus at all) to his left shoulder that bares the family crest. He wears two forearm bracers that really only serve as weights for his arms. When training with his father and brother he was forced to wear them to build up his arm and upper body strength, but now only does so out of habit. The weights are fairly pointless and don’t inhibit him at his current level. Gunner stores his Zanpakuto, a small traditional tanto blade, in his right boot because he doesn’t like to fight using a blade and it’s out of the way there. Personality Gunner is generally cavalier but he'll do virtually anything that seems fun, because it seems fun. More than anything, he wants to gain enough power to finally be able to take his brother and father down a peg or 10. Training with them when he was a child and growing up placed a fairly large chip on his shoulder, and someday he'll go back to show them that he's strong than any member of his family has ever been. Gunner only joined the Shino Academy because he wanted to be able to fight using the abilities that these Shinigami had. He doesn't care about the balance, or arrancar, or hollow. Meta humans are nothing more than mutants as far as he's concerned. Any skill that can help him become stronger is on the list of things he wants to know, and any power that he can take is power he wants. Likes Fighting - Power - Having a good time - Spending a night out - Training - Virtually anything that can make him stronger. Dislikes His father - His brother - People that are too uptight - People that can't take a joke - People that try to force him to abide by their morals instead of his own. History Getting there. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Hakaisha Tendou (Destroyer of Heaven or Heavenly Destroyer Inner World Gunner's inner world is a training facility. There is a large structure for meditation and various indoor training as well as a large courtyard. The various rooms inside are dedicated to particular forms of training, be it unarmed or weapon training. Gunner stores his Zanpakuto, a small traditional tanto blade, in his right boot because he doesn’t like to fight using a blade and it’s out of the way there. 'Release command: ' ☀ Tachinoboru Hakaisha Tendou (Rise up Heavenly Destroyer) Using either his right or left hand Gunner concentrates reishi in the bladed section of his gauntlet near the elbow. After one turn charging the reishi the attack can be used, or held for up to 8 turns without discharging it. When striking an opponent Gunner releases the power he’d held there to propel his arm at greater speed than would normally be possible and increase the force of his punch. If an opponent’s Han is higher than Gunner’s Hak/Sei he would take damage appropriate to the difference on the attacking hand, however the opponent would still experience the full force of the punch. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami